Master Draco
by hogwartsmut
Summary: Girl Girl Boy shackles one fun night. WARNING: smut, lesbian, threesome, BDSM


Draco walked the smooth corridors of the dungeons, his footsteps echoing quietly.

Draco was giddy with anticipation, for when Ginny told him to meet him in the usual dungeon chamber tonight, he knew what was going to happen.

Draco turned a corner and saw a sliver of torch light, cutting through the crack under the heavy wooden door behind which the perfect form named Ginny awaited him.

When Draco reached the door, he pushed it open slowly so no one would hear it. Then he stood there watching, waiting.

Ginny was inside and like always, was not alone. Ginny was inside gently kissing Cho Chang. This would have shocked a lot of people, but not Draco who knew Ginny always brought him something to play with.

Draco watched the two witches.

"Ginny, thanks for being such a great friend." said Cho "I have been a wreck since... since... what happened in my fifth year."

Ginny didn't answer. She just smiled and pressed her red lips against Cho's pink ones.

Cho placed her hands uncertainly on Ginny's shoulders. Cho had never been with a girl before so she didn't really know what to do or say, all she knew is that she liked it! Ginny was a little more experienced with girls. Ginny's hands expertly moved to Cho's thighs; rubbing her smooth skin and slightly raising Cho's skirt with each movement.

Ginny opened her eyes and peeked at the door without pulling away from Cho. She caught Draco's eye who gave her the thumbs up; their signal for I'm here and lets get this slut out of her clothes!

Ginny moved her hands up to the buttons on Cho's school button up shirt. Ginny undid one... two... three buttons before: "Ginny, I'm not sure about this" Cho looked anxious.

Ginny smiled reassuringly. " We're friends right? Come on I'll take off mine too." With that Ginny undid all twelve buttons and slipped the shirt off her body, exposing her milky white skin, smooth slim stomach and her black lace bra that was bursting at the seams, trying to hold in her full round tits.

Cho took in her body, gulped then allowed Ginny's thin fingers to undo the other buttons. Cho had a petite body with about B cup breasts being held in with a simple white bra that made both Draco and Ginny smile at her innocence.

Ginny knew that by now Draco was getting bored of waiting so Ginny went right to the skirt. After the waist band passed Cho's hips, it effortlessly slipped down her legs and into a pile on the floor.

Ginny smiled and whispered in Cho's ear: "Do you want to try something new?"

Cho stammered: "uh...uh...o..okay."

Ginny led her over to a blank cold wall and pinned her arms against the wall. Ginny kissed Cho as she slowly grabbed shackles hanging on the wall and brought them over to Cho's wrists. Ginny pulled away and clasped the shackles on Cho.

Cho's eyes widened with surprise. Cho would never tell anyone this but she always dreamed of being taken rough like this. Cedric was always sweet and gentle but sometimes a girl wants more.

Draco walked into the room with a smug look on his face. "Well you got us a pretty thing now didn't you?"

Cho made an attempt to cover herself.

Ginny squealed. "Well I do the best I can."

Draco turned to Ginny and kissed her hard. "I will deal with you later" Draco said.

Cho sank to the ground. She couldn't deny that she dreamed about Draco fucking her but she would never tell. "Malfoy, if you don't let me go..."

"Hey slut," Draco interrupted "You can only call me master now"

Cho felt her pussy tingle she knew _he_ _wanted her_ and if she played her cards right he would get her.

"And I am Mistress!" piped up Ginny.

Draco pulled a wand out of his robes and walked over to Cho. He put the wand right up to her neck, making her stiffen. "You may only call me Master and her Mistress." He smirked before he slipped it instead under her bra strap a muttered a spell which cut her out of it. He proceeded to cut her out of her underclothes as Ginny giggled behind him.

"Hey slut"

Cho didn't answer. "Keep it cool, act like your resisting" she thought.

"I'm talking to you"

"What is it Dra.. Master"

Draco undid his pants and slipped them far enough down to take out his already stiff cock. "Suck it".

Cho turned her head mainly to cover her smile.

"Ginny" called Draco "teach this slut what happens when she doesn't listen."

Ginny crossed the room and settled into a chair. Draco pulled Cho's stilled chained body on to her. Ginny pulled back her hand a smacked Cho right on her tight ass. Cho winced and Ginny waited until Cho's tanned skin turned bright red before drawing back again. "I bet you like that slut." Ginny taunted "don't you?" _smack! _"Don't you?" Now Draco handed Ginny a bull whip that, instead of leaving an aching feeling, left a sharp sting. Ginny whipped her ass one... two... three... four more times before Cho felt herself lose control. She came all over Ginny's knee.

"I see our slut likes it rough" smirked Draco.

Draco grabbed Cho by her hair and pulled her to his cock. He shoved it down her throat and made her gag on his 9 inch member. Cho never gave a blow job before, Cedric only had face to face, dick to pussy kind of sex.

Cho tried her best; she swiveled her tongue along his rod and sucked deep on it causing her to choke a lot. Draco seemed to like it because he through back his head and grabbed the back of her head and pushed him deeper into her.

"Am I going to have to watch you fuck her mouth all night Draco, or will I get my turn with our pet?" Ginny whined

Draco reluctantly pulled himself out of her and pulled her to Ginny.

Ginny pushed Cho against the wall and got more shackles out. She attached these ones to Cho's ankles, forcing Cho's legs far apart.

Ginny got up and walked over to a large bookshelf. She reached up to the very top and pulled down a box. She dug through it before pulling out a few items and coming back.

Cho couldn't see what was happening, all she felt was a stick like thing pressed up against her wet folds. It just sat there, and then... _zap!_ It was a vibrator.

Ginny sat between Cho's legs casually flicking Cho's now soaking pussy whenever she pleased. Ginny watched as Cho squirmed and shook, all because of her.

When Ginny grew tired of the vibrator she instead took out a dildo. Ginny looked over her shoulder at Draco. "Where do you think she wants it?"

"I think she wants it up her tight asshole." Draco said.

Ginny smiled and took the dildo. She put it right up Cho's ass fast and hard. Cho screamed as it penetrated but eventually her screams turned to pants.

Draco took his once again hard rod out of his pants and stroked it as Cho got her ass fucked. "Ginny, I think it's my turn now." Draco smiled.

"One minute" Ginny called. "I need to finish."

Ginny grabbed Cho's clit and starting tugging it. Ginny then let her tongue start working. She flicked it in and out of the folds. Allowing it to get even more wet. Between the tugging and the licking, Cho couldn't hold it any more. She came all over Ginny's mouth. Ginny lapped up her juices eagerly. Ginny then crawled up Cho's naked body and ordered her to lick the remaining cum off of her face.

Cho had never tasted herself before. She expected it to taste salty and weird but it was actually... sweet. She licked it all clean.

Ginny kissed Cho right on her lips before straightening herself up. She slithered her body sexily up Cho's. Ginny raised her skirt up to expose her underwear-less pussy to Cho before continuing up her body until she was sitting on Cho's face. "Eat my pussy, slut."

"Yes Mistress." Cho's muffled voice said from below. Then there was a rush of pleasure coursing through her every vein.

Draco now moved to Cho's pussy. He traced her pussy teasingly with his huge cock. "I bet you want my cock, don't you? Don't you, you little whore?!

Ginny reluctantly raised herself so Cho could answer.

"Yes Master."

"What did you say?"

"Please, Master please!"

Draco smiled and shoved his stiff member slowly in her pussy. Cho gasped and clenched her eyes shut. She dug her nails into Ginny, leaving pink marks where she grasped.

Draco picked up the speed, causing Cho to moan in ecstasy. Ginny stifled the moan by sitting back down on her face. Ginny loved the tickle-y vibrations that Cho's moans made.

Cho came and came but Draco did not stop until he felt himself getting his own orgasm. He slowly yest roughly slammed her into him once... twice and he was ready to cum. Ginny stood up and got off Cho's face. Once she moved Draco took himself out of Cho and sprayed her all over with cum.

"I am going to leave now you little slut. You will not tell anyone about tonight." Draco ordered.

"Yes Master"

"Ginny, are you coming with me?"

"I'm going to clean up here." Ginny said "I will meet you at 3am sharp."

Draco smiled at left the room.

"Okay slut, let's clean you up." Ginny smiled

"Yes Mistress."

Ginny wiped the cum off of Cho and fed it to her off of her hand. Cho eagerly licked Ginny's hand.

When all the cum was gone, Ginny climbed up on Ginny and rubbed her wet pussy against Cho`s, making a _squelch_ sound. Ginny then continued the rubbing but also wrapped Cho in the most passionate kiss Cho ever had.


End file.
